


A Simple Way to Cope

by CrashHale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fist Fights, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale
Summary: She hated herself every time she did it, but she did it anyway, grabbing her cell off the counter.VL: Meet me tonight?He hated himself every time he did it, but he reached for his phone anyway, texting Veronica back.SP: Be there in ten.A short story where Veronica and Sweet Pea break the hearts of the two people they love most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** there's some heavy themes in this one, I just want to be upfront about it. Triggers are rape, cheating, and violence - some milder than others. If you're afraid of getting triggered but want to read, feel free to message me on tumblr or discord and we can discuss.
> 
> Also, this is a rewrite of one of my old Twilight fics under the same name.
> 
> Unedited, forgive my mistakes.

Veronica could hear loud voices inside her home before she even pushed the front door open. Archie probably had people over again, no doubt for one of the many games that were always on. She hated having people over without a heads up. She liked to have the house clean before anyone else entered it, so as to keep the illusion of a perfect life.

 

“Hey, babe!” Archie greeted as soon as he noticed her.

 

She  came over to kiss him hello, greeting the others with a smile, “Hi guys,”

 

They all greeted her a little too enthusiastically. She used to love getting checked out by men, because it drove Archie crazy and made the sex extra amazing. But now he didn’t even notice, he hardly even fucked her anymore, and when he did it was nothing like before.

 

“I’m going to head into the shower,” she told him, leaving the boys to their game.

 

When she was done she tried on the new black bra and pantie set she’d bought, checking herself out in mirror.

 

The door opened, and she turned to see her husband, “We’re gonna head to the bar.”

 

She placed her hands on her hips, wondering if he even saw her, “Do you like?” she asked, ignoring his previous statement.

 

He gave her that adorable smile and stepped in to kiss her quickly, “You look beautiful,” he said, “I’ll see you later.”

 

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the mirror, “Yeah.” she replied, uninterested. It was like the days where he couldn’t keep his hands off her had never existed.

 

She hated herself every time she did it, but she did it anyway, grabbing her cell off the counter.

 

 **VL:** Meet me tonight?

 

.

 

Sweet Pea could smell something cooking before he even opened the door to his trailer. Betty was too good to him. He smiled as he pushed his way in and dropped his stuff by the sofa, watching her beautiful form sway slightly to the music as she worked in the small kitchen.

 

“Hey!” Betty called, looking over her shoulder at him as he approached, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and leaning down for a kiss.

 

“Hi, baby, smells incredible,”

 

“I’m making homemade pizza,” she told him, getting back to it as he pulled away.

 

“I love your pizza,” he told her, reaching into the fridge for a beer.

 

“I know you do,” she smiled, opening the oven to check on the food.

 

SP leaned back against the counter, watching her still. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a pretty little sundress, her cheeks red from the heat and her body glistening with slight sweat. It was the middle of summer and his air conditioning unit sucked.

 

“How was class?” he asked. Betty had just completed her freshman year, taking a few summer classes to get ahead and graduate in the time she’d set out for herself.

 

SP was ten years older than his girlfriend, and it was only recently that he was becoming comfortable with it. SP had gone to school with Betty’s older sister Polly, the two had been close friends ever since middle school. It was obvious Betty had a crush on SP as soon as girls began having crushes on boys, but it wasn’t until she turned sixteen that he began to notice her as well.

 

Of course he was drunk when he decided to do something about it. He attacked her with a kiss, their first and her all time first. All he remembered thinking was how fucking sexy she was, and how much he wanted her. He took it a little too far, freaking her out and making her cry. The following morning she’d made him a hangover cure and accepted his apology.

 

He had the decency to wait another year before asking her out on a date. The only reason Alice and Hal accepted the two as a couple was because they’d known him since he was a kid, and because Polly promised she’d keep an eye on things.

 

Since their very first date he was gentle and caring with her. She was precious and he wanted to take care of her forever, just like she took care of him.

 

“How about you?” Betty asked.

 

“Huh?” he hadn’t realized she was finished talking, kind of zoned out and tired.

 

“How was your day at work?” she asked again.

 

“It was alright, same old.”

 

His phone buzzed inside his pocket as she checked on the pizza again and took it out of the oven.

 

 **VL:** Meet me tonight?

 

He glanced at Betty before replying.

 

 **SP:** I’ll text you when I can get away. Won’t be till later.

 

“Hungry?” Betty asked.

 

He locked his phone again and shoved it back into his pocket, “Fuck yes,” he smiled at her, pushing off the counter and helping her get the food onto the table.

 

.

 

Veronica cleaned up after Archie and the guys, then heated herself up some leftovers. The only thing she hated more than Archie yelling at the television was how quiet things were when he wasn’t home. She hated being at home without him.

 

She curled up on the sofa and watched some old Charmed reruns, trying to pass the time and distract herself. She wished Archie would take her out for dinner every once in awhile, instead of always going out with the guys.

 

She kept her cell in view, waiting for SP to text her. No one knew how to make her forget better than he did.

 

.

 

Betty was sitting back on SP’s bed when he stepped out of the bathroom after his shower.

 

“Feel better?” she asked, putting the book down that she’d been reading.

 

“Cleaner at least,” he answered, pulling the towel from around his waist and going to grab a pair of shorts.

 

He grinned when, like clockwork, she blushed. Seeing him naked always seemed to make her shy, as did getting naked for him. She had nothing to be shy about, she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

 

“Want a massage?” she asked, clearing her throat.

 

He pulled the shorts on and dropped down on the bed, “Yes, please,” he sighed, exhausted after his long day, and trying to stop thinking about how good she looked in that dress on his bed.

 

Betty had no idea how much he held back with her. Almost every thought he had was dirty, but she wasn’t the dirty type. She was the soft, delicate, romantic type. He made love to her when they did have sex, holding her afterwards and whispering how much he loved her. Because he did, more than anything.

 

He didn’t want to push her sexually, going at the slow pace she’d set.

 

He moaned when she straddled his butt, massaging him strongly even though she didn’t seem like she had it in her. He wished he could flip them around right now and fuck her senseless into the mattress.

 

Instead he groaned and focused on her hands, groaning how much he loved her.

 

She kissed his back, moving to his neck to speak into his ear, “I love you too, Pea… But I’ve got to go home.”

 

He quickly turned and made her fall sideways with a scream and laugh, getting on top of her. “Home?” he asked with a frown.

 

“I have a twelve page paper I’ve got to get started, and it’s getting late.”

 

He just smiled and pushed her hands above her on the bed, holding onto her wrists and making sure not to actually hurt her. She groaned and tried to get free, wiggling under him and making him harder than she did with the massage.

 

“Pea,” she moaned, “I’m serious.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her exposed chest, hearing her heart beating furiously and feeling the heat radiating off her skin. He moved lower, to the soft swell of her breasts, spilling out the dress.

 

“If you’re serious,” he teased.

 

She moaned, “I am, I’m sorry,”

 

He let her hands go and gave her lips a kiss.

 

“I’ll sleep over on Thursday,” she told him.

 

He nodded and got off the bed, helping her off and out to her car. She kissed him sweetly and he waved as she drove away.

 

He hated himself every time he did it, but he reached for his phone anyway, texting Veronica back.

 

 **SP:** Be there in ten.

 

.

 

Veronica let herself in through the backdoor of the auto shop, having her own key for such occasions. Sweet Pea had given her one before he even opened up for business.

 

The two of them weren’t friends, this whole thing had just happened one night, when they were both working late at Andrew’s constructions.

 

She’d been in the office, doing some paperwork, and he had come in to let her know he was leaving. One thing led to another, and he didn’t end up leaving until he’d thoroughly fucked her on the desk, leaving her more satisfied than she’d been in a long time. She had stayed late because she couldn’t bare going home to a disappointed husband, and he was frustrated, dating a child who didn’t satify him sexually.

 

They bickered a lot, and it had become familiar. It’s not that she loved him, but she’d became attached to him, and she worried about losing him like she’d lost Archie. SP still saw what she needed, what she craved, and he craved the exact same thing.

 

She heard his bike approaching, and quickly undressed down her to bra and panties, hopping up onto the hood of a car, wondering if he’d worked on this one today. She heard him enter the same way she had, his footsteps approaching. She didn’t turn to look at him, but she just knew his eyes were on her, and she loved it.

 

“Hey,” he spoke as he came to stand before her, a smirk on face as he looked her over, “Do you have any idea how much this car is worth?” he asked, “If you dent the hood I’m fucked.”

 

She smiled at his choice of words, leaning back and running her hands over the smooth metal, “You’re fucked either way,” she replied.

 

He stepped forward than, his rough hands on her knees. She slid down the hood a little, her hands coming up to rid him of his t-shirt, so she could feel and admire his perfectly sculpted body. She bit into her lip as his hands began to explore her legs, wrapping them around himself and effectively bringing their bodies closer together.

 

He leaned down, his mouth over her ear, “I believe you’re the one who came here to get fucked.”

 

She moaned, her nails racking down his back. He growled a warning against her ear, making her shiver and remember his rules. No marks.

 

“I want your mouth first,” she instructed, gasping when he suddenly pushed her back down on the hood and made quick work of her panties. It wasn’t often he gave her what she wanted. She’d tell him she wanted to get right down to it, and he’d make her give him head first, she asked for fast and he gave her slow. It was all part of their teasing, and she loved it as much as she hated it.

 

He kissed her thighs, making her melt with sweetness, smiling and relaxing into the car. Just when he was getting closer to the destination she’d given him, her legs shaking with anticipation, he stopped and stood back up.

 

“Do I ever do what you tell me?” he asked teasingly.

 

She pouted but didn’t complain, sighing and running her hand up through her hair while he undid his jeans and shoved them down. Instead of pushing into her without resistant like he normally did, he positioned himself on top of her. He moved his hands under her back, making her arch up as he undid her bra and kissed her collarbone.

 

His large hand kneaded her breast and made her moan, a shiver passing down her spine.

 

“Hey,” he whispered.

 

She moaned again.

 

“You want my mouth?”

 

She nodded, her hands moving over his broad shoulder.

 

“Let me kiss you,”

 

She liked kissing, it was intimate and romantic and caring, and she wanted the real thing, but took it even though she knew it wasn’t. SP was an amazing kisser, sometimes he even made her forget who they both were. They weren’t two monsters cheating on their significant others, they were nameless lovers for that short amount of time. And it was wonderful.

 

Tonight was different though, tonight she could tell he was thinking of _her_ while they kissed. Veronica really did believe SP loved Betty. And she hated her for it, she hated her because she missed the time Archie loved her as much as SP loved Betty.

 

.

 

SP groaned, because this wasn’t who he was meant to be kissing. Veronica tasted and kissed differently to Betty. Betty was slow and took her time, Veronica was needy and consuming. The voice in his head, the one that told him he was doing something wrong, just grew louder and louder.

 

He knew that once he was inside her it would stop, so without warning he thrust into her, her nails digging into his skin as she broke their kiss and cursed.

 

He grabbed her ankles, positioning her feet on his shoulders and starting a fast paced fuck. He watched her as she arched her back, her hands full with her own breasts, moaning and gasping for more. She was so free and comfortable with her body, and it was literally one of the sexiest things about her, and what kept him coming back for more. Yes, she was beautiful, but it was more than that.

 

“Don’t stop,” she gasped, “Oh, yes, right there, oh fuck,”

 

Just then he stopped, buried deep inside her before grabbing her and lifting her up, in that same position, her knees hooked around his elbows and her arms holding on around his shoulders. He slammed her against a nearby wall and she hissed in pain.

 

“Fuck, asshole, what did I say?” she asked.

 

He acted dumb, fucking into her slow and long, the position making him feel like there was no end, “That you’re dying to suck my dick?” he asked. She was so good at it, and the only woman he got it from. Betty wasn’t comfortable enough yet. It had taken him lots of assuring her that he loved eating pussy before she let him go down on her.

 

Veronica threw her head back, “Oh, fuck, I do love your dick though,”

 

He smirked. If Veronica were his girlfriend he’d never let her out, knowing the way she was. Archie was crazy, and obviously paid her no attention whatsoever.

 

When SP began working for Andrew’s construction the two had been a completely different couple. He never imagined Veronica would cheat on her husband, but something changed, and well, now here they were.

 

He fucked into her harder, feeling she was getting close, and watching her face as she cried out with her release, so beautiful while lost in the moment.

 

.

 

He didn’t stop, the act prolonging her orgasm and making her painfully sensitive.

 

“Fuck,” she breathed, “Stop,”

 

“Fine,” he smirked, dropping her from his hold. It took a moment for her legs to regain their strength, and if she wasn’t holding his shoulders or pressed between him and the wall she would have collapsed.

 

His eyes told her what he wanted, and so did his erection against her stomach. He leaned down for a kiss, a deep demanding one with more tongue than lips.

 

She moaned when he pulled back, wanting more of the passion he gave her.

 

“Get on your knees, princess,”

 

The heat in her lower belly grew again. Unlike some women, Veronica actually enjoyed giving head, and SP was always a willing participant.

 

He ran his thumb over her lower lip, her mouth opening. He stepped back to give her room, and slowly she lowered herself. She took him in without hesitation. He groaned from above her and she felt him gathering her hair at the back of her head, often using it to control her movements.

 

She looked up at him as he let her take charge, sucking on his length and moving slowly, until he pushed his hips forward and held her head in place, her eyes closing as she relaxed her throat and let him fuck it.

 

She was dripping wet, and reached between her legs to finger herself while she listened to his words of praise about how good she was at taking him this way.

 

“You ready?”

 

She moaned her yes around his cock, it wasn’t like she could do more. He began to twitch and groaned loudly as he tightened the hold on her hair. She moaned in slightly pain and worked to swallow with him still deeply down her throat.

 

“Fuck,” he chuckled and rubbed the back of her head where he’d been holding on. She held onto his hips and looked up, sucking him clean before coming back up to stand.

 

He placed both hands flat down against the wall behind her, caging her in. She moved her own hands up against his chest, watching the way his tanned tattooed skin shined with slight sweat.

 

He kissed her forehead and tapped her ass, “Get back on the hood.”

 

She couldn’t help but smile, knowing he was always much softer after he came, “Why?” she asked.

 

“Just fucking do it,”

 

She knew exactly why, and smiled to herself as she went back over to the car.

 

.

 

He let her sit on the car as he fingered her, her hips pressing forward to get him deeper. It never took him long to get her off this way, and her loved the way she fucked his hand, desperate for more. Her body shook with a final release, and he watched as she smiled and laid out, completely naked on the hood, pressing her thighs together as soon as he stepped out of them.

 

He worked on getting dressed and gathered her clothes too, handing them to her when she sat up.

 

“Thanks,” she said softly, hopping off to get dressed also.

 

He sighed and turned away, rubbing his brow because he was starting to get a headache, the stress and guilt never too far behind after they did this.

 

“Stop texting me,” he blurted out, the air around them stilling.

 

“What?” she asked.

 

He turned to look at her. He cared about her, and they both needed to be better people. While he cared about Veronica, Betty would always be the one person that he loved and cared for more than anyone else.

 

“Maybe if you stop texting me I’ll stop coming,”

 

“Oh,” she said, pulling her shirt into place, “I’m sorry I got you into this,”

 

He stopped, and took a moment to really look at her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, he just wished she was happy too. But she hadn’t been, not since they began doing this.

 

“I’d say you didn’t,” he smiled sadly, “but you kind of jumped my bones first,”

 

She shrugged, “You didn’t stop me.”

 

“True,” he replied.

 

The two stood there in silence for awhile. He had talked about this ending more times than he could remember. She told him she understood, but they both knew she was an addiction he couldn’t quit. He always came back for more.

 

“I’m serious this time,” he told her, wanting to believe it.

 

She gave him a small smile and stepped in to kiss his cheek before leaving, “Night, Pea,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.
> 
> Warning, **PLEASE READ TAGS.** There's no rape, technically speaking, but I put it in there because there's definitely assault and it is a trigger for some.
> 
> Also, I never said this was a strictly Sweet Pea/Veronica story. As the tags indicate it's also Sweet Pea/Betty and Veronica/Archie, so this chapter focuses on those other two relationships more than the first one did.

A few days later Veronica walked into the kitchen and stopped, checking out Archie’s ass as he washed something in the sink. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, closing her eyes as she pressed her cheek against his strong back. She missed him, she missed the way they used to be.

 

“Hey,” he said.

 

She sighed and pulled away. “I’m going to head to the store to get some stuff for dinner,” she told him.

 

“What are you making?”

 

“I was thinking penne and peppers?” she asked, hoping he’d be home.

 

“With hot sausage?”

 

She smiled. “Of course. I’ll be back soon.”

 

She realized she’d left her phone on the counter when she stepped into the store, but she didn’t worry about it. Archie didn’t look through her phone, and if he did, he didn’t care. She definitely had some texts from SP in there.

 

Without a second thought, she grabbed what she needed and went home.

 

She was in the kitchen putting the groceries away when she heard Archie approaching.

 

“I got cookie for dessert,” she told him, the peanut butter ones he loved.

 

She felt herself stumbling backwards before even feeling his hand on her upper arm. She found her footing and turned to see what he wanted, but all that came was stars behind her eyes and the sting of his strike. 

 

She was shocked and the only thing that had kept her upright was his hand still holding her. Archie had never hit her before, she’d known him for fourteen years, since they were sixteen, and not once had he laid a finger on her.

 

Tears filled her eyes and she knew instantly that he’d found out. He grabbed her hair, forcing her head back to look at him.

 

“How long?” he demanded.

 

She looked into his eyes, the anger there something so unfamiliar to her. Archie was hardly ever angry.

 

His fist tightened and she cried out, reaching her hands up to his hand to stop him. “Archie,” she whispered.

 

“Tell me!” 

 

“I’m sorry,” she cried, “I’m so sorry,” 

 

Her heart was breaking, and she was terrified of losing him in this moment. He was her everything. 

 

He let her hair go and she felt her legs giving out, grabbing onto his shoulders, desperate for him to stay. He grabbed her arms and forced her back, holding her up.

 

“Tell me how long you’ve been fucking him, you whore,”

 

Tears streamed down her face, reaching for him and shaking her head, “Please,” she said shakily, “don’t call me that.” Not him, anyone but him.

 

“Why?” he asked with a bitter laugh, “That’s what you are, right? Coming onto the site in your short skirts and flirting with all my workers. What do you think that makes me look like?” 

 

She just sobbed, shaking her head no and repeating she was sorry, over and over. There was nothing else she could do.

 

He looked at her coldly, and something about it made her stop, made her see him in a different light.

 

He stepped back and turned around, walking away. She tried to follow but she just broke down, falling to the floor and crying into her hands.

 

The front door slammed, indicating his exit.

 

.

 

Betty giggled as SP wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from the stove.

 

“Chicken’s getting over cooked,” she pointed out, reaching for the stove.

 

Just as he was about to remind her that he was trying to cook for her tonight as a change, a knock came from the door and he groaned, “I’m trying to have a romantic night with my girlfriend, here!” he called out, figuring it was probably one of the guys.

 

Another knock sounded throughout the trailer and Betty laughed, “Just go see who it is, I’ll try to save dinner.”

 

He gave her a mean stare and she laughed, pushing him away. He shook his head and let her take over, going to see who it was.

 

He wasn’t expecting to see Archie on the other side of the door, but as soon as he did, he could tell that he knew. Why else would he be here? 

 

Sweet Pea had worked for Andrew’s construction for a while before opening up his own garage last year, but the two had never been friends. 

 

“Hey man,” he began, “I…”

 

He deserved the punch coming at him and he tried to be a man about taking it. Even though Archie was slightly smaller than SP, he was just as diligent about his workout routine, plus they both worked manual labor jobs, so it fucking hurt.

 

Archie was on top of him within seconds, SP on his back. He tried his hardest to block Archie’s blows, but he was kind of in an awkward position, taken by surprise, his brain catching up. He was no stranger to a good bar fight, but he was usually ready.

 

He heard Betty screaming, her voice ringing in his ears as he took one hit after the other.

 

“Oh my god! Stop! Stop!” Betty cried and all he could think of was telling her to stay back, but it was all happening so quickly.

 

“Please! Stop!”

 

A particularly hard punch made him lose focus, and it was only a moment later that he realized why Archie had stopped. Betty had gotten too close and he’d pushed her away a little too roughly.

 

Archie stared at her and Sweet Pea looked to see her crawling over to him quickly from the spot she’d been knocked down to. She was crying harder than he’d ever seen, coming to hug him, as if to protect him from any more harm.

 

Betty sobbed, and SP reached for her arm, hoping the action would let her know he was okay.

 

Archie was still standing there, over them and fuming. He sighed, truly sorry in this moment. He never set out to be a cheater, but he wasn’t as good of a person as he had planned out to be.

 

“I’m sorry,” he told him.

 

To his surprise Archie didn’t say anything, and turned to leave.

 

“Oh, god, are you okay?” Betty cried, some of the tension lifted with Archie’s departure.

 

He didn’t reply, his eyes still on the open door. He had to admit he worried about Veronica, but he didn’t think Archie would hurt her like this - she was his wife after all.

 

.

 

Archie didn’t come home that night. After crying so much that she literally couldn’t anymore, she laid awake in their bed. Her phone ringing jolted her into a seated position as she quickly answered, seeing it was Sweet Pea.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

She sighed, “I’m fine. Did he come there?”

 

“Yep, your husband left me nice and bruised, not that I blame him.”

 

She sighed, feeling so guilty, for so many things. “I’m so sorry, Pea,”

 

“You sure you’re okay? He didn’t hurt you?”

 

The way Archie had hit her, held her, and spoken to her played out in her head again, but she replied with, “No, he didn’t hurt me.” She’d hurt him. A few bruises on her arms were nothing compared to how Archie must be feeling. Despite doing what she did, she still loved him.

 

They talked a few minutes longer. She found out that Betty knew, but other than that he didn’t want to say more.

 

The next morning Archie was on their couch and she sat slowly opposite him, waiting and letting him take the lead.

 

“I just want to know how long?” he said, more calm now. 

 

She didn’t want to answer, but at this point she’d do anything he told her to. “A little over a year,”

 

He cleared his throat and rubbed his hand over his tired face roughly. “How could you do this? How could you make things even worse than they already are?”

 

Her throat hurt as she spoke, and the guilt was killing her. “I’m sorry. I just really missed us, and things changed so much after,” she paused and took a deep breath, she hated saying the words, “after we couldn’t get pregnant. You’re not attracted to me and I felt worthless, like -”

 

“Don’t blame this on me,” he interrupted, and she quickly shook her head.

 

“I don’t blame you. It’s my fault,” she said strongly, believing the words. “I’ll do whatever you want to fix this.” She wanted to reach out and hold him so badly, but she knew the last thing he wanted was to be touched by her, so she stayed rigid in her seat.

 

She desperately hoped it wasn’t divorce. With his parents divorce she knew how much their vows meant to him, and that he was strongly against the process. But still, he probably never thought she’d cheat on him the way she had, or to have a wife that couldn’t give him kids.

 

“Do you think you can forgive me?” she asked, trying her hardest not to let the sobs erupt.

 

“Not right now,” he said, sitting back and rolling his neck, “I don’t know if ever. But if you do it again, I’ll fucking kill him.”

 

She shook her head, “I won’t. It’s not… I don’t have feelings for him like that. I always loved you. I love you.”

 

He looked at her like he didn’t believe her, and she didn’t know what to do to make him believe her. 

 

.

 

He told Betty, as much as he didn’t want to. She was just being so sweet, tending to his wounds, and wouldn’t stop asking questions. She’d stopped and looked at him with so much hurt behind her big green eyes that it broke his heart.

 

Before he could say anymore, she was grabbing her keys and rushing out of the trailer, telling him not to touch or follow her.

 

The next day Polly came over, giving him a well deserved slap across the face and asking for Betty’s handbag and phone, which she’d left here while in a hurry to get away from him.

 

“Polly!” he had called, but she just flipped him off and drove away much like Betty had.

 

Betty wouldn’t return any of his calls. Not that he could blame her. But he needed to talk to her, he was desperate. Knowing her school schedule, he went there instead, waiting in the hallway until she was out of her lecture. 

 

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him like he was the worst person in the world, and he was. When everyone cleared the hallway she stepped closer, and he felt horrible for the tired dark circles below her eyes that he was sure he’d caused.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby, you have no idea.” Anything he said now would sound like it wasn’t enough, but he had to try.

 

“Is that really all you have to say?” she asked, a tear rolling down her somehow slimmer face. He hoped she hadn’t stopped eating because of his stupid mistakes.

 

“You know I’m an idiot,” he sighed.

 

She closed her eyes tightly, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He wanted to hold her, but he knew she didn’t want him to touch her so he backed off.

 

“I know,” she said through a sniffle, “I know I’m not good at all the… all the sex stuff. But I thought you meant it when you said we could go slow. I’m sorry, I try really hard, but it’s just all a lot sometimes.”

 

She was blaming herself, and without thinking he reached his hand for her shoulder, “Fuck, baby, no, nothing’s your fault.”

 

"Don't." she said, pulling away, "I don't want you to touch me... I know it's not my fault, but you shouldn't have lied. If I knew you were so unhappy, maybe I would have tried harder."

 

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Betty.”

 

"I just... I need to study. Can you leave me alone, please? I don't want to look at you right now. It hurts too much."

 

He nodded, hoping he was hurting more than she ever would be. He’d broken her heart, it was written in the way she looked at him now. It was so different to anything he’d ever seen before.

 

.

 

Veronica didn't know what to do anymore. It had been a month since Archie found out, and it was also their wedding anniversary. She really wanted to do something special, to prove to him she still cared for him more than anyone. But every breath she took made her hate herself, and every move around her husband made her nervous.

 

She doubted he’d planned anything, not that she expected him to, so in hope that he’d agree to go out she made reservations at his favorite restaurant and bought his favorite chocolate cake for dessert. She just wanted to make him happy again.

 

It took her forever to go through all her clothes, deciding on what to wear. She knew she had found it when she came across the dress she’d worn on Valentine's a few years ago. He couldn't stop telling her how sexy she looked, and back then he really made her feel like she was.

 

She took her time getting ready, making sure every inch of her was perfect. She was expecting him home any minute, so with only a few minutes to spare she tidied up a little and waited.

 

In reality it took him another hour to get home. She sat on the couch in the silent house and wallowed in self pity. It was their anniversary; shouldn't he be rushing home to be with her? Even though she didn't deserve it.

 

When she finally heard his truck pull up, she went to greet him, all nerves and excitement.

 

When he entered the house he frowned, looking at her outfit. “You going out?”

 

She shook her head, a frown of her own in place. “Did you forget?”

 

“Forget what?”

 

“Our anniversary. I made reservations and bought that cake you like for dessert.”

 

"I didn't forget," he said coldly, going to walk passed her.

 

"Archie," she said, stepping before him so he couldn't pass, placing her hand over his strong chest. She missed him, she missed  _ them _ .

 

He let out a frustrated sigh and looked down at her. "What?"

 

"Where were you?"

 

"I wasn't off fucking someone who's not my wife, if that's what you're getting at."

 

She took a deep breath. She deserved that.

 

He sighed again when she didn't say anything about his comment. "I went for some beers."

 

"Come out with me, please?" she begged, lifting her other hand to his chest too. "It's still early."

 

"There's nothing to celebrate this year."

 

It hurt so much to hear. All his words did. "I love you." She tried. "Isn't that something?"

 

He took her wrists then, in that calm way that said he was angrier than angry. 

 

She swallowed and stepped back, trying not to show him he was hurting her.

 

"I'm sorry I hurt you,” she said, “I'm trying to make it better... I just don't know..."

 

He finally shoved her hands away and walked forward. She walked backwards from the force, towards the kitchen. He scared her so much now, but she’d take this over nothing. She wanted him to let his anger out.

 

She watched him when he stopped, debating within himself. What she wouldn’t give to know what was going on in that head of his. He finally sighed again and stepped back. "Fuck you," he simply said, as if done with her.

 

It infuriated her for a moment. "I wish you would!" she yelled.

 

The anger he seemed to have let go came back full force. He grabbed her and made her scream as he shoved her into the countertops.

 

"I love you," she said with a shaky voice, reaching up to feel his perfectly defined jaw. He was so beautiful, even while so angry. She wished he knew how sorry she was.

 

She gasped when his hand came up around her neck and he held tighter than ever before. "I fucking hate you." He spat, so much hate and hurt dripping from his voice.

 

Before Veronica’s first tear feel, he quickly let her throat go and twisted her around so her back was pressed against his front.

 

"You want to get fucked?" he asked roughly.

 

She cried out when he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look up at him. "Archie, please," she sobbed, because it was so hard to say no. She wanted  _ him _ to make  _ love _ to her, she didn’t want to just get fucked. She didn’t want  _ this _ .

 

He pulled her dress up and made her sobs come in louder. She couldn't control it, she didn’t want to cry. She tired pushing her dress back down but he had her pressed so hard into the edge that she couldn't move, and it hurt. She’d never been so scared of anyone before, shaking from fear.

 

A few seconds later he stopped himself. Her panties were pushed down to her knees and she was crying uncontrollably from fear. She’d cried out for him to stop, but it took a moment to realize that’s what she’d done. Even though she wanted her husband to have sex with her, she didn't want it this way.

 

She pushed her dress back down and collapsed onto the floor by the sink in tears. 

 

Archie left again.

 

After a minute of not moving, she angrily took her shoes off and threw them. Why was she so stupid? He didn't care how she dressed or what she did. A dinner and sexy dress wouldn't change anything.

 

.

 

With a frown, SP opened the door to his trailer, noticing Polly’s car had pulled up.

 

Polly got out of the driver’s side, and he saw then that Betty was in the passenger seat, yelling at her sister angrily.

 

Polly walk up to him, ignoring Betty. “I better not regret this,” she warned, punching him in the arm as she walked passed him and into the trailer. “I’ll be inside!” she called out.

 

"What the hell!" Betty yelled after Polly, getting out of the car and looking at SP uncomfortably. "I told you I didn't want to see you, why are you using my big sister against me? I didn't even know she wasn't mad at you anymore."

 

He stepped closer, sighing and running a hand back through his hair. "Oh, she's still mad at me, but I just wouldn't leave her alone until she helped," he explained and watched her. She was so beautiful. He missed her so much. Hurting her was the worst thing he’d ever done.

 

She huffed and straightened out her clothes, slamming the car door shut. "I just need time, Pea. I can't think when I'm with you, and it's not fair, it hurts. I just want to be alone."

 

"No you don't, baby, you need me as much as I need you... God, look at you, you know you'll always take my breath away?"

 

She sighed and gave him an exhausted look. "Stop, please. Why are you doing this?"

 

He walked closer to her and took her hands. She didn't resist, but stepped back a little.

 

"You're the love of my life. I've known that since you were a kid, you know how weird that is?"

 

He felt hope at the little smile she gave him. "You've always been strange."

 

"I know,” he said with a small smile.

 

"You can't just get Polly to trick me into coming here, say a few sweet things, and think it’ll make it all better again. I hate what you did, how can I ever forget?"

 

Her hands slipped away from his. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around as if to make sure no one was looking. "You're the love of my life too, that's why what you did hurts so bad."

 

A tear ran down her cheek and he reached up to wipe it. "Baby, please don't cry. I wish I could take it back... Tell me what to do?"

 

She surprised him by pushing herself into his chest and holding onto his shirt as she cried. He held her back, kissing the top of her head and telling her he loved her, “I’ll do anything you want.”

 

She pulled away too soon and ran her fingers through her long hair. "If you love me so much, then just wait for me. I need more time... I'll come running back when I can't stand to be away from you anymore."

 

He let her get back in the car, focusing on keeping his feet grounded so she'd do what she needed.

 

"Tell Polly I’m ready to go." She told him.

 

.

 

He wasn't expecting Betty to work through what he’d done to her anytime soon, so when she returned later that night, he was the happiest, luckiest man in the world. He fucking knew it and wouldn’t take it for granted ever again.

 

As soon as she stepped through the door, and before he could ask her to come sit down, she blurted out, "Do you really love me?"

 

She didn't flinch or move when he reached his hand out and took a piece of her soft hair between his fingers. "I've loved you since the day we met, Betty. It wasn't the love it is now, but since then that love has grown and changed into... God, I don't know what it's called; I-can't-live-without-you love."

 

She stared at him and he could see she was hearing him. Really hearing him.

 

"I don't love anyone more than I love you, and I will never forgive myself for hurting you. I wish I was better, baby, trust me I do. I can promise I'll never do it again, and I do fucking promise, but I can't force you to believe me, I can only tell you I'll kill myself before I do something like that again."

 

She cried into his chest and he felt like he aa-could finally breathe with her in his arms again. "I'll never make you cry again,” he said into her hair.

 

"You have to be more honest with me. If we're going too slow, then I need to know." She looked up at him as he soothed her hair down.

 

He shook my head. "You are everything I want. I'm sorry I don't say it as much as I should. I didn't do what I did because you don't satisfy me... I think you're the sexiest woman in the world."

 

She hid her face in his chest again, whispering an, "I love you"

 

I kissed her hair, "I love you too."

 

.

 

Six months later, Veronica looked around Pop’s. This had been their spot, as it was many other couple’s in this town. 

 

Now she was here waiting for him, after being separated for almost six months, probably to discuss an oncoming divorce.

 

She noticed him as soon as he walked in. Even after everything he still made her nervous. He had always been the boy she wanted attention from, and that was still the case. She stood to greet him and he gave her cheek a soft kiss.

 

"Hi,"

 

"Hey, thanks for meeting me here."

 

"Of course," she nodded, "I ordered you a coffee."

 

His handsome smile showed his thanks. She missed him so much.

 

After a few moments of silence, he took a breath. "You know I'm sorry for... the things I did to you. You didn't deserve it, even for sleeping with someone else." It seemed they were going to get right to the point.

 

She nodded. "Yes, I did deserve it, Arch, but if it makes any difference, I haven't... with anyone... since..." God this was so awkward but she wasn't above begging him to give her another chance.

 

"If it makes a difference,” he went on, “I have."

 

It hurt worse than anything but she just swallowed and didn't comment. She deserved that too.

 

The server brought the coffee over and left after they both said they didn’t need anything else.

 

"With...  _ a lot _ of women."

 

"Okay," He seemed to be waiting for an answer but she didn't know what else to say to that.

 

"I did it to hurt you."

 

She nodded because she wasn't sure she could form words.

 

"Guess I've been hurting you longer than you've been hurting me, huh?" His hand came to rest atop her.

 

She shook her head and her tears fell no matter how much she tried to hold them off. "I really wanted to have a baby, Archie. I tried really hard... I'm just... broken... I'm sorry. You deserve a family and you're going to be a great father... those kids just won't be mine."

 

"I wanted them to be, Ronnie... I promise I did."

 

She nodded and looked away as more tears fell. 

 

"We can't go back to the way things were, can we?"

 

She shook my head. "Even if we try, we can't." She wanted to lie to him and tell him they could be the way they were before, but deep down she knew they couldn't. They couldn't be happy after everything that had happened.

 

.

 

Sweet Pea stood outside behind the garage, his hands in his pockets as the sun was setting over the horizon. It was weird not having Veronica here anymore. She’d moved back to the city. He knew it was because she wanted a fresh start, and she deserved it.

 

He missed her a little and hoped she was okay.

 

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, smiling as he answered. "Hey, baby, what's up?"

 

"Nothing,” Betty replied, “just reminding you to pick up the cake."

 

He began walking to his car without looking back. "No problem. I'll be there in like twenty minutes. I’m just leaving now.”

 

"You're the best. I'll see you soon." 

 

He smiled and was on his way, stopping by the bakery to pick up her dad’s birthday cake. 

 

He couldn't be happier. He had a business he loved, amazing friends, and the girl of his dreams. 

 

He was leaving Veronica in the passed.

 

.

 

Two years later Veronica sat in her corner office at Lodge Industries, looking out at the wonderful city, stretching on forever ahead of her. After leaving Riverdale she asked her dad for a job, and had thrown herself into work.

 

“Miss Lodge,” her assistant said from her door, “The car’s downstairs waiting to take you to your lunch meeting with Scott Chang.”

 

Veronica smiled, “Thanks, Amy,” 

 

She grabbed her handbag and stopped for a second before closing her computer screen. Even though she hadn’t seen him in a long time she still looked Archie up every once in awhile.

 

His new profile picture was of him and his wife, a beautiful baby boy in his arms. He finally had what they both wanted, and it was enough for her that at least one of them got it.

 

She exited out of the social media page and closed the laptop, leaving her office to go close yet another deal. Unlike her marriage, she was good at this.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
